Fangs of the Wolf
by Comycat1987
Summary: We all know the plethora of emotional problems Sans has in Howlingtale. How did those come to be? Why did Sans hate Papyrus at first? What was Sans's friendship with Doggo like? And most of all, what kind of blood was spilled with his fangs? Find out in this side story to the AU Howlingtale! (Highly advised you read Howlingtale first)
1. Chapter 1- First Friend

**This is a side story to Howlingtale. Go check that out if you haven't read it.**

 **Welcome.**

 **Trigger warning- heavy cursing, depression, abuse, underage drinking and smoking, slight mention to suicide, blood, violence, overall disturbing content, lots of feels. Also, as this is an AU, it differs from the cannon of Undertale. This is no way meant to be cannon to the actual series, only the Howlingtale AU. I own the AU and all designs. Toby Fox owns Undertale. Howlingtale has many mature themes and is not for the faint hearted, though it's not Underlust or anything like that. Howlingtale is not for those who can't handle werewolf characters. If you want to call me furry trash go somewhere else.**

 **Forgive spelling errors and such. I broke my glasses, have an appointment in 2 months. Sue me.**

 **Now that I got that outta the way let's get started!**

 **Make sure to slam a review if you enjoyed, it really helps!**

* * *

Sans wasn't the most attuned to a social environment.

The air was cold, but he was used to that. Nothing was warm. However, it was windy cold. Being underground and inside most of his life, he wasn't used to the wind. How was there wind underground?

Blizzardland was hell for him. He hated passing through it. He stuck to the long buried under snow path, up on a ledge where the dogs rarely attacked. For the most part, he was safe. They never came out at this time of day, anyways.

It still set him with a constant anxiety, however. He remembered the snarling dogs in that chamber and shuddered, remembering the taste of blood.

Those were bad days, those.

However, something changed.

Gaster had made something, an artificial child. From the DNA of his long gone mother and Gaster's own. By all standards, a normal child, except a lab chamber was his womb. A little skeleton, just like Sans.

Except, so very different.

The little skeleton was named Papyrus, which sounded like their apparent mothers name. Paprika. As far as Sans was concerned, he didn't care.

Papyrus was everything he wasn't. Sans never considered himself like his father, especially after all the horrible things he did. But, Papyrus was certainly nothing of their father and everything of their mother. Loud, happy and carefree. Full of himself. Annoying, snotty brat in Sans's eyes.

It unlocked something in Gaster. He changed.

He could actually love again.

Except, not him. Gaster couldn't love Sans, no.

Gaster loved Papyrus. That stupid brat, the one who could never shut up and couldn't even write his own name.

Sans couldn't stand it. What did he do wrong?

It wasn't only Gaster, either.

Sans had been forced to go to school. Now that he wasn't in the lab, he was expected to live like a "normal" child.

But he wasn't a normal child.

He was rather small for his age, and he was a skeleton. He had large eyes and overgrown fangs that poked from his mouth. He ate far more than the other monster children. He growled often. He carried what he considered his only friend around, a plush dog named Ruff. Apparently, that was Taboo at the age of 9.

Sans was very intelligent as well. Much more advanced than the other children. But his social skills were far lacking, and he rarely spoke. Thus, he was either feared or shunned by the other kids. Even the teachers whispered about him, saying things like "Moon-Blood". They didn't understand Sans's hearing was sharp and he could hear every word.

Sans was so confused by all this. Why was he so different? So what if he was dog like? There was other dog monsters. Was he not supposed to be dog like?

Sans couldn't stop thinking of this as he walked home.

He had Ruff clutched to his chest in one arm, a broken MP3 player in the other. He had found it in the garbage dump. It was an only grayish tan color, all the buttons faded and the screen cracked. However, it played music, and this was what he wanted it for. He didn't exactly know his preference yet, but more often than not found himself liking the more somber rock songs or, oddly, the calming classical ones. The assortment of beautifully matched strange instruments was oddly soothing.

The wind picked up again, blowing a spray of snow into his face. Sans hated how it got into his nose hole and eye sockets. The cold stung the inside of his skull as he sneezed.

Unfortunately, an unwelcome gravely voice spoke out behind him.

"Hey look, the little bone bag can sneeze!"

"Maybe he is just a dead dog!"

Sans grumbled a little. He pulled his headphones off of his head.

Sans could already tell who it was. It was a horned monster named Mal. He was rather large, with glasses and harsh grayish tinted fur. He resembled a bull, in some aspects. It was rumored he had a tough dad back at home that made him help with construction work often, but as far as Sans was concerned he knew nothing about hard times.

He was accompanied by a taller but slimmer red monster who resembled a devil. This monster was known simply as Red, unsurprisingly. He was pessimistic, taking out his frustrations on others.

The last one was smaller, bigger eared monster with shifty eyes. He was usually the quietest. Sans wondered if he just tagged along with the other two for security.

Sans usually just ignored them, as he didn't know how to respond to this harassment. Sometimes he wanted to bare his fangs and burry them in their throats like he did those dogs…but that was horrible. He couldn't understand how he could have done that, how could he kill something so brutally? However, something deep in his soul still stirred with the desire.

Sans just huffed and kept trudging through the snow.

"Hey, I thought he was supposed to have dog hearing or something? Or maybe he's got the intelligence of one!"

 _Sure, considering my grades are straight A and you probably have an F- in everything but lunchtime._ Sans was developing a bit of a mind attitude… he honestly found himself amusing and snorted to himself.

Also, he didn't get the dog insults considering that there were plenty of monster dogs.

"So, ya gonna start biting everyone? Go werewolf and kill everyone? No one trusts you, dog." Mal sneered.

Sans froze up.

…trust?

No one?

The lab room flashed before his eyes, countless nights spent fearing those vicious snarling dogs he was pitted against.

Was… he really that bad? Did everyone really think he would hurt them?

Everyone?

"Awww, he doesn't like that. Does he?" Red added.

Sans pulled his dog plush closer to his chest.

His eye socket twitched.

 _Your wrong, Ruff trusts me. Right Ruff?_ Sans looked down into the dogs button eyes.

"He even carries a teddy bear around like a baby. Awwww, he has to have his little teddy to protect him from the big mean monsters."

Sans was brushed up a wall by the last comment about trust, and opened his mouth for once in his life.

"It's. A. Dog." His voice sounded so weak and pathetic… considering the tiny puppy growl that accompanied it.

They burst out laughing.

"Awwww, he sounds so cuuuute!"

"So ferocious, oooooooo~"

Sans gritted his fangs together.

"Like you should talk."

They fell silent as Sans immediately began to walk away.

 _Just like humans, stupid._ He thought.

However, something grabbed his sweater from behind, preventing his progression.

Sans's soul skipped.

 _Oh no._

Mal didn't sound happy.

"Oh, so you, the tiny dog fucker, doubt me? Do you _know_ what you're getting into?" He snarled.

Sans took a breath.

"Better than you do with your solid IQ of 4."

Something collided with his head and sent him rolling down the side of the ledge. He had blacked out for a few seconds, the next moment finding himself on the ground at the bottom, body shaking. His head screamed and his whole body hurt from the fall.

Everything was blurry and disorienting. He heard muffled talking from a decent ways away and then crunching.

Sans whimpered and looked up, closing one of his eye sockets. The snow in front of his face was red, and something hot was smeared on his face. Wonderful.

They were making their way down the hill. The smaller monster looked uncomfortable. Even Red seemed to disagree… but Mal had the smugness smirk imaginable.

When they reached the bottom, Mal huffed, sending a puff of fog into the cold air.

"Wanna say that again, little punk? Or maybe I smacked some submission into ya." He approached, and Sans felt cold with dread. He couldn't help but growl like a tiny puppy over a scrap of food.

Fortunately, Mal didn't seem to hear. He bent down and picked something up.

Sans's soul dropped when he saw it was Ruff.

"P-put it down!" Sans snapped, despite the fact he was bleeding from the face and wasn't sure he could stand up.

Mel raised an eyebrow.

"Guess I didn't, huh. Maybe I'll just have to make it so the dogs can finish you off, eh?"

"H-hey, I think we bothered him enough." The little monster squeaked.

Mel turned.

"Shaddup you pussy. Better we take care of the little hazard before he attacks anyone else, eh? Make it look like the dogs got em, no one will even notice he's gone anyways." Mel smiled and turned back to him.

He gripped the plush dog by the head, one hand on its lower body.

"Wanna see what they'll do to ya?"

Sans opened his mouth to protest, but was too late as the bull pulled and ripped the plush dog in two.

He then dropped the two pieces, fuzz spilling out from it.

Sans eyes went wide as he fought off the tears in his eyes.

 _N-no… that was my only friend…_

"Awww, look, he's crying. And you had the nerve to say shit to me, punk?" Mel picked his heavy foot up and dig it into the snow, cracking something. Probably the MP3 player.

Sans felt unbearable, hot _rage,_ pulling himself up low to the ground and leaping towards the larger monster, latching onto his arm with his fangs. Sans tasted blood and felt cruel satisfaction.

Mel cried out and grabbed Sans by his own arm, pulling hard. It felt like it would break apart, but Sans wasn't letting go.

At least, until he was slammed into the ground, hearing a sickening crack from his ribs.

Sans let out a wheeze and didn't move, feeling on the verge of passing out from the pain.

It _hurt._ Worse than the lab. Worse than the dog bites.

"Like I said, he's a little hazard." Mel snarled. "I'm gonna break those little ribs apart and leave him for a chew toy. Serves it right."

There was a bark.

Sans felt overwhelming fear.

 _Dog._

He didn't move. Something in his body gave out and he closed his eyes, tears joining the blood on his face.

 _I don't wanna see the dogs, please go away, please please go away!_

There was a couple cries of pain from Mel and one from Red, as the sounds of shuffling in the snow were heard. Eventually, Sans heard running footsteps as Mel and his gang ran away from the dog.

Sans heard slow footsteps approaching him.

Sans turned over, whining in pain.

" _Please leave me alone…"_

"…Hey."

A deep voice sounded above him.

Talking dog?

Sans hesitantly opened his eyes.

It was a dog alright, but not a Blizzardland dog. A monster dog.

He was black and white, with icy colored eyes. He had a doggie biscuit hanging from his mouth. His fur was medium length, awkward looking on his young, lean face. His eyes were half lidded, laid back.

"…Taught those kids a lesson, it's alright. Hate those picking on those so much weaker than themselves, cowards."

Sans was silent, still shaking.

The dog was quiet.

"… names Doggo. You?"

"…"

Doggo raised a brow. Then, he extended a paw.

"Cm'ere, I'll help ya."

Sans didn't accept. He pushed himself to his knees with his own hands, trying his damnedest not to cry out.

Doggo huffed.

"Alright, be stubborn about it. So, you're the relatively new kid at school, correct? The skeleton? Moon blood?"

Sans looked away.

There was awkward silence.

"… not one for words, eh? Well, neither am I, usually. I've noticed you haven't had any friends. For real petty reasons, on their part."

"…"

"…your welcome for chasing em away. If you need help home let me know." Doggo grunted and turned around, walking away at a snails pace.

Sans glanced after him.

Something felt…

"…w-wait…"

Doggo tuned his head.

"Hmmm, did I hear speech?"

Sans looked down.

"….I'm Sans…"

Doggo grinned a little bit. Not a happy go lucky grin, but a more smug yet soft one.

"There we are. I was starting to think you were that rude. You ought to learn to take pride in the fact you're a moon blood."

"…what is that?" Sans asked softly.

"…Moon Blood? You don't know?" Doggo blinked.

Sans shook his head.

Doggo's grin widened.

"Welp, guess I should say this first. There's two of em' right here. Guess you found your first friend, eh?"

* * *

 **Poor sansy :,(**

 **But here we have the start of the childhood friendship between Doggo and Sans. Also, you can start to see where some of his current HT character plots had begun to develop. Some of you may be like "BUT COMY OMG WHY DOES HE HATE PAPYRUS THAT'S WRONG?!" And to that I answer there is no such thing as love at first sight. Just keep tuned ;)**

 **Idk if I'll work on this more than HT. Probably a mood thing. This is planned to be five chapters.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy FotW and see ya next time!**

 **From the wolf in the mountains,**

 **Comycat~**

 **(Ps: reviews will be answered. Pliz review. It makes me happu)**


	2. Chapter 2- Selfish Mistakes

**As of writing a single review on the last chapter of Ht 0-0 plus not many people have moved over to this… kinda depressing…**

 **Makes me think a sequel isn't worth it after all lol. Since the second half of HT flopped and we lost so many readers.**

 **Hopefully this is better?**

 **Idk.**

 **I'm just very discouraged.**

* * *

Sans held the little white and yellow stick up to his mouth with his hand shielding it from the wind, flicking the metal button on the lighter to ignite it.

Doggo was leaning against the wall next to him, doggie bone hanging from his mouth, glowing at the tip. Sans was always confused by this. Why a dog biscuit?

Sans brushed the fact off, as he always did. Not any of his business to wonder why.

It took a few flicks, the flame sparking multiple times with no result.

The sky- or ceiling-p shrouded with magic- was grey. There were no "clouds" underground- snow just fell from the ceiling disguised as blue by the magic. The entire air was dismal and dark, and the air smelled wet. Even the snow, deep here behind Grillby's, seemed duller than usual.

Finally the flame ignited and stayed, and Sans stuck the cigarette in it. The end glowed as the flame went away, and Sans took an experimental inhale.

He immediately started coughing at the horrible taste and feeling, spitting the cigarette out and into the snow. The end glowed faintly in defiance before going out.

Sans spat, wiping his mouth.

"That shits nasty. Why the fuck you do that stuff?"

"I told you, it isn't for everyone." Doggo said with a slight chuckle.

Sans looked over at his long time friend. They were 13 now. He and Doggo hung out nearly every day, and the dog had been there to witness Sans's change in temperament. He was no longer docile- anything but. He was aggressive and unpredictable, snappy. The rest of the canines he had grown friends with were wary of him, save Doggo.

"Fuck off." Sans snarled.

"You seem more cranky than usual today." Doggo said casually, blowing smoke between his fangs.

Sans sighed and sunk down into the snow, putting his hoodie up.

"I told you, I couldn't get any vodka. He's all out." Sans's eyes flashed with annoyance. Gaster probably found out Sans had been stealing from the high cabinet. Gaster never drank himself, but kept it for work friends.

Doggo was tapping the snow with his foot.

"And why were you looking for alcohol, exactly?"

"That little shit kid, alright?" Sans spat into the snow again, being filled with spite and rage.

"Isn't it always?"

"Partly. I do have to live with the little shit."

"It isn't his fault, what has happened."

"Gaster likes him. Gaster loves him. He stopped for him. I don't give a shit, I hate him." Sans rested his head on his knees.

"It's Gaster, not Papyrus."

"Don't. Say. His. Name." Sans growled threateningly.

Doggo let out a single "humph."

Sans had grown to hate them- Gaster and Papyrus- more and more each day. Gaster had started acting strange- trying to talk to him, taking him to work. Gaster was looking into humans and even… keeping them in his lab. They were treated well. He ran scans every now and again. This was all kept from the king, Asgore.

But Gaster kept trying to… Sans didn't know. It was probably an emotional experiment. But Sans had none of it. Sans either ignored him or snapped at him. Sans would go with him to the lab and sit in a corner the entire time, or work. He wasn't allowed to go to the human quarters anymore. Not after he… well.

But Gaster was trying to act with him like he did to Papyrus- more fatherly. If he though Sans was going to magically forget everything that happened, he had another thing coming.

Sans grumbled at the thought.

Crunching shook him out of his thoughts.

It was… Dogamy. Usually he was with Dogeressa, his girlfriend.

But now he was alone.

He was running, panting with fog puffing from his mouth.

 _Great. Something's up._ Sans sighed. _I just wanna be left alone._

Doggo straightened, moving away from the brick wall.

"What is is, my friend."

Dogamy skidded to a stop.

"There's a human I'm waterfall! Come quickly! Dogeressa is tracking them right now!"

"Human? Yes, let us go quickly. Come on Sans!" Doggo followed Dogamy, who had started to lead the way away.

"If we get it, we will be rewarded greatly!" Dogamy said excitedly. "We'll get positions in the royal guard!"

"That should not be your concern, friend. We should do it for the good of our kind, not for our own benefit. That is selfish." Doggo replied.

Sans stood, watching them go.

He felt a prickle of excitement.

However, for a completely different reason.

 _I'll show it. I'll show them._ Sans smiled slightly, baring his fangs.

 _You won't be getting this one, Gaster._

Sans started running, except, in a different direction. He ran through the trees behind Grillby's before arriving at the river. He ran on it, ignoring the fact the ice could break. He was light enough.

 _I'll take a shortcut by traveling the river and cutting into Waterfall that way!_

Eventually Sans came to the part where the river went into the cave and slid down the downhill slide of ice, seeing the water moving under the ice.

 _I'm the only one with enough balls to take this slide, heh._

Sans sprung to his face and sniffed the air. He didn't have the same sense of smell as a dog.

All he smelled was the crisp air.

 _Shit._ Sans realized he had no idea where the human was.

 _I gotta find Dogeressa. She was tracking it, right?_

Sans shivered and started running through Waterfall, jumping over rocks and ice.

He took one of the side paths, then another. Hoping to hell he wouldn't hit a dead end.

Suddenly, a howl made him freeze cold.

It was followed by snarling and yelping.

It sounded close.

Sans felt his soul drop.

Sans followed the sound, eye blazing with anticipation and fear all the same.

He smelled blood.

He came into a clearing, where Dogeressa lay on the ground and the human stood close by, looking down with wide eyes. It was a girl, maybe 16. She had red curly hair and had Dogeresssa's axe in her trembling hand.

"Oh my gosh… I'm sorry, puppy…" she looked pale.

Sans snarled, feeling saliva drip from his mouth.

 _How DARE this little pest! More reason to kill her!_

Sans leaped, and the human turned too late. She only managed to move enough so his teeth sunk into her arm instead of her neck.

Sans bit down, feeling hot blood flow over his tongue and felt his teeth dig through flesh and tendon to bone. He had a grip right on the soft spot right below the elbow.

The human screamed and cried, swinging the axe at him. Sans growled and let go hesitantly, jumping out of reach of the weapon.

The human dropped the heavy weapon and fled, trailing blood.

Sans stepped to run after her, but something grabbed his pant leg.

Dogeressa.

She coughed, propping herself up on one elbow. Blood dropped from her mouth and nose and there was a deep gash on her chest, so deep Sans could see the peeking white of a rib beneath the flesh.

"P-pl-please h-help m-me…" she stuttered weakly.

Sans felt a moment of hesitation.

But if he stayed, the human would get away!

Sans didn't have time to think.

"I gotta go find them, Doggo and Dogamy are on their way. Can you hold out?"

"I-I…" Dogeressa lowered her head, and something flashed in her eyes.

"Do w-what y-you must…"

Sans nodded and bolted off.

Deep inside, he hoped guilty that they were pretty close.

She would need it.

The human had run back onto the main path, and had run onto the river herself. She had turned and was running back down, towards the entrance of Waterfall.

The blue and purple rocks blurred as Sans slowly gained on the human, a little too slow for his liking. Either this human was a runner previously, he was lazing around too much or perhaps both.

Light flashed as they exited Waterfall, still on the river. Sans was waiting for the human to slip, or till he got close enough to leap. She was moving too much for Sans to attempt magic- he wasn't the best at it yet.

Sans, just as he got just within reach, barked when the human jumped, grabbing a low hanging branch hanging over the river. She pulled herself up, the branch shaking.

Sans jumped once, feeling stupid when he didn't reach. He needed a running start, but he wasn't going to make himself look like an idiot.

 _You think you can escape using that, you little shit. I'll get you and tear you apart._

Sans eyed the human with a burning eye, and she clutched the branch, whimpering.

Just as Sans stepped up on the bank, the human backed up farther down the branch.

Sans heard a crack and the splintering of wood.

The human screeched as the branch broke and she fell. The branch broke the ice on the river and the black water engulfed both the branch and the human both.

"Fuck! I am not letting you get away from me!" Sans ran to the hole, hesitating before jumping in.

The water was so cold he froze, unable to move a limb. Within moments he was swept out of sight of the hole.

The entire world was a swirling of deep blue, cold. Sans didn't know up from down and the freezing water was more than painful.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

Sans kicked out, trying to stop himself from being swept further.

 _Gotta find the surface, gotta find the ice, gotta find the ice!_

Sans finally stopped himself and looked for the ice.

He realized he was upside down and the ice was above him. Sans righted himself, kicking desperately for the surface.

Sans reached the ice layer, the cold hard substance hitting the top of his skull.

Sans slammed it, his chest hurting.

It was way too thick…

Sans hit it again, wanting to scream.

Sans was struggling to not be swept away.

 _It won't open, I can't get out! Unless…_

Sans closed his eyes and tried to summon a bone to burst through the ice… it was hard, considering he was literally drowning… the desperation made it near impossible to focus.

A bone slammed through the ice, making a small hole.

Sans scrambled to swim up to it, sticking his head out. He took in a painful gulp of air, winding at the cold air mingled with his cold face. He felt faint…

But he had made it.

Sans picked at the ice around the hole to make it big enough and struggled to pull himself up. Eventually he was gasping and shaking on the ice, water pooling around him from his soaked clothes.

 _The… human… it couldn't have survived that._

Sans slammed the ice angrily with his fist, making a few of the little shards shift with the impact.

"God _Dammit!"_ He let it get away.

He _failed._

Sans stood up, feeling stiff with cold.

 _I gotta go back… find the others._ Sans started making his way back, moving at a pace that hurt his cold body. His teeth were clacking and he was probably both in shock and catching hypothermia.

Whatever.

Sans went back into Waterfall, wrapping his arms around himself.

So damn cold…

He hobbled down the paths, finding it more difficult now.

He followed path he had taken before, remembering Dogeressa.

 _I hope she's okay…_

"Sans! What happened do you?"

Sans turned, being caught a little off guard.

Doggo and Dogamy sprinted up to him, Dogamy panting just as he had been before.

Sans's eyes widened as his soul dropped.

If he wasn't a skeleton, his face would have paled.

 _Oh no…_

"Where's Dogeressa?!" He asked.

Dogamy blinked.

"What? She was tracking the human! Did you find it?"

Sans cursed and started running.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no._

He burst into the clearing from before.

His body went still.

Oh god…

There was nothing but a pool of blood and ash and her black sweater.

Sans started trembling, falling to his knees. His throat tightened, and he found it hard to breathe.

"No… oh no…"

Dogamy and Doggo arrived, slowing to a padding pace as their claws clicked on the rocky ground.

"Hey, what h-" Dogamy stopped.

"Wh-wh… Dogeressa? Hot dog?"

Sans hunched over.

"No…nononono…" Dogamy began letting out deep chested sobs as he fell to the ground, pawing at the blood soaked hoodie.

"Please don't leave me, I love you, please….no…"

Sans squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the tears away. However, the mournful cry Dogamy let out completely broke him and he collapsed down into a sobbing, wet mess.

It was his fault.

 _I left her here._

 _And for what?_

 _I killed her…_

 _I killed a monster…._

Sans bit his tongue, tasting his own blood. The pain didn't bother him.

 _I deserve to die, I should have been the one to die, I l-_

"Hush Sans, and explain what happened." Doggo bent down beside him, his eyes dark but soft.

"T-the… I chased… the h-human… a-and…" Sans couldn't bring himself to tell them he was the one who left her there. Sans couldn't…

They would hate him. He'd lose the only friends he had…

He had thought he hardened, grown hard and tough. But…

He was still a child.

A tender, weak child.

"You did what you thought was best. It is sad, yes, but you couldn't stop this."

 _Lies… fucking lies._

 _It's all my fault._

 _My fault…_

Sans hiccuped, hoping maybe he'd die of hypothermia and get what he deserved for his selfishness.

No wonder Gaster didn't love him.

…

Sans stalked through the dark forest, picking his way silently through the cold branches.

How dare that old man…

He wasn't going to let him.

Sans kept going, listening intently.

He heard heavy, clumsy footsteps.

It filled him with unbearable rage.

How could Gaster release a human?

How _could_ he set such a horrible, filthy thing free!

Sans felt his eye burn and his skull ache.

 _I hope you are watching, you sick freak_.

Sans caught a glimpse of a yellow coat through the trees.

 _There…_

Sans circled around, watching as the human boy made his way through the woods. He had brown skin and black hair, with big blue eyes.

Gaster had set him free.

 _He cares more for these beasts than he does me._ Sans bared his fangs from the shadows.

 _He isn't getting his way._

Sans leaped.

The boy never had a chance to scream.

Sans sunk his fangs into the delicate skin of the throat, hitting the jugular and breaking the bone.

The boy let out a strangled gurgle as he went limp.

Sans let him fall into a crumpled, unnatural heap in the snow, blood spurting from the wound like a fountain. It stained the snow crimson.

Sans licked around his mouth.

 _See that old man? I can play the beast too._

Beside him, he saw a familiar white wolf gain a black patch on its back.

* * *

 **Awwws… poor Sansy.** **Also, bad Sansy!**

 **Anyways, I would really appreciate any reviews. I'm pretty bummed, lol. Maybe share the AU with your friends? Idk.**

 **Told ya it was gonna get dark.**

 **And it's gonna get darker :3**

 **Just as a heads up the plans have changed slightly, there will be 4 chapters.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Iluvfanfic: yep. And eh. You don't wanna hug edgy teenager Sans. He's very moody… puberty :b**

 **Alia Soan: yaaaaAAAAAS. Don't worry, he still has the doggie plush. It's going to serve as a part of the story later on :3 and yes, it makes me happu**

 **Undyingrage: yey**

 **Jaydomination: it was mostly Mal, he is very screwed up. Hopefully Doggo pounded enough sense into him :3 actually, Mal was ignored by his father, so he was taught no morals. Not an excuse, but a backstory. His father is the really buff guy you see in MTT in the actual game.**

 **From the sinner wolfie**

 **Comycat~**


	3. Chapter 3- Bad dog

**I am writing this as the power is out. There was a tornado, lols. Trees everywhere, glass blown, some ceilings messed up. All the schools in the area held back dismissal except my school. Because they are a bunch of assholes. I wasn't in because I have been pretty sick. Lel.**

* * *

Pit pat.

Pit pat pit pat pit pat.

Sans spun on his heel and started in the other direction.

Pit pat pit pat pit pat.

Sans was pacing back and forth in the dark lab. Waiting. For what, he didn't know. Maybe Gaster just wanted to keep an eye on him. To make sure he didn't kill anymore humans. Sans though it had gone unnoticed. Maybe it was all some sick game.

Well.

Sans had no problem playing something sick.

Sans felt his chest burn with annoyance and anger. He hated the smell of this place. He hated the cold metal. He hated the presence of humans. They had all been released now- Sans caught all except one. He had ripped their souls apart. He wasn't going to let Gaster have anything- even if they meant keeping freedom from him. Sans saw no point in trying to get out anyways. They would just have to deal with more humans.

Sans watched as his soul wolf followed. It had been gaining more black patches. Like the karma of his actions tainted the pure white fur and stained it with black blood.

The wolf always seemed miserable, and it looked up at him hopefully. Sans snorted and looked away.

It was because he was like this.

Because he was a wolf.

 _No one can ever love you._

His soul was stained with blood. The fact bothered him deep in his soul, but… in his head…

He didn't want to change.

Sans kicked the wall angrily. Where was the old man?

Ever since Dogeressa died everyone and sort of avoided him. Sans hated that. It just drilled the fact that he was responsible farther into his head- even though Doggo always assured him otherwise.

Doggo didn't know the truth.

Sans heard footsteps from down the hall and froze.

Gaster walked in, standing tall. He avoided eye contact.

Damn right he should.

Sans eyed him with bitter hatred as he bent over his desk, tapping a few buttons.

"…How are you, Sans? I didn't see you at all yesterday."

"Fuck off." Sans snarled.

Gaster didn't react.

"I heard you have been getting into some trouble recently."

"None of your business." He was talking about the fact that he had chased Thorn's little group halfway through Blizzardland. They didn't really do anything this time. They were just annoying. They ran from him like puppies, though Thorn had a glint in his eye that seemed to suggest he'd pay the favor back one day.

"It is when I have the king telling this to me." Gaster replied emotionlessly. His lack of emotion was frustrating, eating at Sans's nerves. Gaster opened one of the drawers.

"Tell the king to fuck off then. It's not his business either." Sans had no remorse. What was that soft ass gonna do?

Gaster let out a dry chuckle.

"You may want to fix your attitude towards, royalty, child."

"What if I don't?" Sans challenged.

"Heh… well, maybe some trouble will do you some good. It has come to my attention that maybe some conditions in your life need to change. You're behavior is not healthy in the slightest."

"Oh, really?" Sans said with aggressive sarcasm. "Don't you think that should have been accounted for years ago?" Sans turned and plopped himself on the ground, looking at the wall.

He shivered, thinking of those dogs…

Gaster was quiet for a few moments.

"…neither of us are the same, are we?"

"No. I'm not the same. _You_ are. Some things don't change." _I would tear you apart if I could._ Sans added.

Well…

Sans was confident he could take him by surprise, snap his neck and throw his dust in the river. But… it was wrong. Even for someone like him. Sans had no problems killing humans- and, if the chance came he'd let Gaster burn in hell- but he couldn't outright kill a monster.

 _But you already did._ A voice that sounded like his own told him. _You killed her._

Sans shook his head vigorously.

"The world isn't black and white, child. It's grey. Light grey, dark grey… you are innocent despite your behavior. You still see the world like a children's tale. You see bad guys and good guys and nothing in between. You will learn one day that isn't the case."

Sans heard shuffling as Gaster turned.

"Everyone will commit sin and everyone will do a good deed. There is no way around that. People are shaped and react to the stimuli of their lives. Sometimes that reaction isn't optimal- there is no excuse for that reaction but it isn't done from evil. There is no true evil except life itself. Evil actions aren't driven by evil- instead, by fear or grief or eventual habitual reactions that came from life's events."

"Does it look like I care." Sans muttered. He didn't care. Someone did something bad, they were bad. He was bad. Gaster was bad.

Yet another reason he was like his father.

Gaster sighed.

"You are one stubborn child. I wonder where that came from." Gaster pondered.

"I hate you, that's where it's from."

"Blunt, aren't we? Well, I wouldn't blame you- if I was in your situation I'd react the same. But I've been thinking. Maybe I could try to change your view on me?"

"Not this shit again." Sans turned his head to bare his fangs at the older skeleton.

"Go play with the brat- I am not your toy you can mold into whatever you want." Sans turned away again and placed his head on his knees.

"Hmpf. I have a job for you."

"Go screw yourself."

"We will be here for a few more hours, so I suggest you accept so you are at least somewhat busy."

"….. _what?"_ Sans stood up, grinding his teeth together. So fucking annoying!

Gaster held a little green ball with a fuzzy texture in his hand- big enough so it didn't fall through what Sans liked to call his second set of duck holes (in nicer terms, the hand holes) (the first hole was his mouth).

Sans eyed the ball. Was it a bomb? Capsule?

" _This._ " Gaster held the ball up. "Is called a tennis ball. It is used in a sport of humans, fittingly called tennis. It involves the use of brackets." Gaster pulled two from his drawer.

Sans immediately backed away.

"And? Why would I want anything-"

"Calm yourself, child. Come along." Gaster pointed with the two rackets and led the way down the hall.

 _What's he gonna do, make me shove it up his ass?_

They came into one of the wide, chilly test rooms- and now it had a net up.

Sans stopped at the doorway.

"No."

Gaster turned.

"There is a reason there is no more alcohol in the house, Sans."

That bastard.

"I can get my own."

"There's no more money either."

"I can get that on my own too."

"I've told all the shopkeeper in Snowdin to not allow you to buy alcohol."

"… fuck you." Sans was _pissed_. He balled his hand into a fist and let out a deep growl.

 _What the fuck?_

"I am not keeping it from you, as much as you should not be drinking underage."

"Underage? There's no set age wh-"

"On the surface, the age to drink is 21."

"We aren't on the fucking surface! Whatever shit those demons do isn't any of our concern!"

"As I was saying, in exchange for completing tasks with me I will give you a certain amount of alcohol. This will make me be sure I can get you to actually show up." Gaster blinked.

"…you're an asshole."

"Perhaps. These tasks are also designed to drain you of energy so you are not causing so much trouble around town."

"That's gonna backfire." Sans replied with venom. He wasn't going to be tired out by some little childish banter.

"Don't be too sure, child. Take this and go to the opposite end." Gaster held a bracket out.

Sans glared at it and grabbed it, stomping over to the other side of the net.

 _Imma kick his ass so he leaves me alone. This is bullshit._

 _Plus, I forgot how much alcohol I'll be getting._

 _Fuck this._

Sans spread his feet and glared at Gaster.

"The point is to hit the ball back over to me. You will have to move. You score when the ball hits the ground on the opposite side or the opponent hits it into the net. Now, let us begin."

 _I'll hit it right into your face, you dickhead._

Gaster threw the ball up and gave it a light smack with the racket.

Sans ran up to it as fast as he could and swung with all his strength, hearing the racket whirr through the air.

Plop.

He missed.

"Mother f-"

"Language."

"Fuck!

Sans grabbed it and threw it across the net. Gaster caught it with magic- it was too hate filled to catch normally- and served again.

This time he smacked the ball, but…

It was smacked into the net.

Then it was smacked into the wall.

Then he missed.

"What. The. Hell?!" Sans snarled at the ball.

Gaster chuckled.

"Maybe if you would calm down you would do better. Hitting with more force isn't always better."

Sans growled and threw it over.

He was aware he was far past five points in.

And, he had begun to work up a sweat from his efforts to smack Gaster with the ball.

 _I hate my life._

Sans eyed the ball this time and tapped it lighter.

It didn't even go into the air.

Sans threw the racket to the ground.

"The FUCK?"

Gaster was extremely amused.

"You used too little force this time. You do not seem good at this sport."

"You think, dickface?"

"Now, now. I will have to start punishing that filthy mouth of yours."

"No, you won't. You aren't my dad. I can say whatever the fuck I want." Sans growled in response.

 _Wow, really makes sense. He's probably gonna be like "you got brain damage kid?" Pfft. Maybe from all the neglect and abuse. Fucker._

However, Gaster went silent.

"… just because I made mistakes in the past doesn't change my role now."

Sans bared his fangs.

"Yeah, right. I am _not_ going to suddenly go Willy nilly and play family with you and the brat. I _tolerate_ you. You aren't my dad. You're my father because you got horny and the only crotch you scored was with some disgusting human whore."

Gaster went deathly silent and still.

Sans could sense his words burned.

 _Good._

Eventually, Gaster turned.

"Humans are just like us Sans. Like I said, you are a child. You do not understand love yet, nor the loss thereof. What I did was wrong and not justifiable, and I do not ask for forgiveness. I realize I may have pushed you away from my life and I wish to slightly mend that, even if to give you a slightly better life. One day, you'll understand. You'll understand grey and love and loss. Maybe you'll even come to love a human yourself."

Sans scoffed.

"Dream on. I'll never, _ever_ feel anything for those things other than hate."

Gaster gave him a tiny, sad smile.

"One thing science has taught me, child, is never say never."

Gaster tossed the tennis ball over the net, not hitting it with the racket. Sans decided to take out his anger (and end this silly game) and rip the ball apart, stomping the pieces into the ground. By the time he was done, Gaster had left.

He has also left a bottle of some fancy ass cherry wine on the desk.

Eww.

…

Every. Single. Day.

Gaster never left him alone.

Either they were doing some stupid sport- Often races because Sans would go over his head to beat Gaster despite already easily being able to outrun him- or when Sans said fuck it and just laid on his bed all day Gaster would sit at the door and read odd random stuff. At the door because Sans blocked it with his dresser so he couldn't come in.

It was such a day he was doing this. Sans just wanted to be left _alone._ Gaster was trying to force a relationship he had no want for. He wanted Gaster to fuck off, not read him shit like a child.

Sans groaned and rolled over. His phone dinged.

Sans checked it bitterly.

It was a text from that one bunny who more often than not was drunk. The most notorious alcoholic in Snowdin. At least Sans was usually in solitude when he got black out drunk… and at least she was 18 or somethin'.

" _Heya Sansy, there's a party at my place! Plenty of free drinks~ I'd really like to get to know you more!"_

Sans perked up at "free drinks".

No Gaster.

Free alcohol.

 _Yes._

His soul wolf whined beside him at his unhealthy choice as Sans typed out " _coming"_ and climbed out his window.

By the time he got there it was almost dark. The snow was falling rather thick- he felt a tension in the air of an impending storm.

The door was left open. Way to keep warm.

Inside was rather dim, with red colored lights. It was also rather small… packed with tons of kids he recognized from school. Stereotypical teenage party. Sans was baffled at how much it looked like the movies.

It occurred to him he never went to a party.

It was loud.

He didn't like people.

Why did he make such bad decisions.

Sans pushed through the crowd and found where the drink stand was.

There were some funky looking sandwiches and a bowl of punch that reeked of rum. Spiked.

Purposely, he assumed.

Sans got some and grabbed a sandwich before sitting on the couch away from everyone. He eyed the activity nervously… he had never been around this many people outside school before.

"Heya Sansy~"

Sans huffed as Bunny sat next to him, a little too close. She was waving back and forth slightly- when was she not tipsy?

"…"

"Aww, lighten up. You'd be even more cute than you already are~" the pink rabbit broke into a bunch of giggles.

"…cute?" Sans blinked.

Of all the words to describe him, that was at the bottom of the list.

Sans scratched at his neck, tugging in the collar of his black sweatshirt.

"Yeah, cute." Bunny leaned in front of him, smiling.

"Lotsagals think you're hot. Your such a bad boy~"

Sans backed into the couch slightly.

"They find complete detachment from society and being an asshole hot?"

"We like the mysterious, dangerous type~" Bunny put a finger on his chest. Sans flinched.

He didn't like the contact.

It set all his nerves on full alert.

"I think y'all need to revaluate what you find attractive."

"Naw. It's about that time you start looking for a giiirly, Sansy~"

Sans scooted away from her.

"Look, I didn't come here to be flirted with." Sans said bluntly.

"Why don't we have a few drinks? I'm sure you'd like to talk then~"

"No."

"Awwww, pretty please?"

Bunny suddenly climbed onto his lap, and Sans leaned back as far as he could, a growl bubbling in his throat.

"I'll give you a little treat~" she leaned forward and before Sans could push her off she placed her lips on his mouth. It was a quick peck, but more than enough to make Sans flip over the edge.

Just as she opened her mouth to say more he bared his fangs and cut her off.

" **Get. Off.** "

She jumped off, eyes going wide.

"I told you. I ain't interested. I don't need that shit. I'm alone and I like it that way." Sans got up and started walking out, leaving his sandwich and drink on the couch.

Too bad. He only drank enough to get a slight buzz.

If he had drank more he'd probably chew her face off for getting near him and invading like that.

Sans shivered, wiping his mouth. It felt so wrong…

 _And the old man said I'll love someone one day. Pfft._

He felt no love for anyone.

Sans shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out, squeezing his eyes shut against the snowstorm. The wind had picked up and the snow was so thick it was hard to see every step.

Sans grumped and started fighting through the wind. Cold. His sweatshirt was a sports one, so it had good ventilation. Not good in this situation.

"Hey, it's the brat that chased us through Blizzardland!"

"Yeah, he was barkin' like one of those dogs!"

Sans sighed.

 _I swear to god why can't I just be left alone._

"Go fuck off before I chase you some more."

"The only reason we ran was because we thought you were the dogs. Now we see you're only that stupid kid everyone's been talking about."

Sans turned to face Thorn- he was much taller than Sans and bent over slightly to make eye contact.

Behind him was Uno, his brother and Treyco… the dragon wasn't in sight.

Treyco eyed him with his multi colored eyes.

"Calling me stupid while the only justification you have to live is to vandalize shit. Go home." Sans huffed.

Thorn looked irritating. Snow was sticking to his black fur.

"Oh, really? We ain't hurtin' anyone, just havin' some fun. We weren't valued anyway, weren't cared 'bout till we started our little game. We have more reason than you, skeleton." Thorn grinned, showing off his teeth.

"Son of the royal scientist, nothing but an angsty teen who gets his kicks from barking up some trees." Treyco commented.

Uno looked around nervously. Being younger, he had more experience with what Sans did to those who pissed him off.

Smart.

"Pissed your brother outshines you in every aspect?" Sans snapped back.

Treyco tightened up, hissing.

"Doggo has nothing on me! They all just like him because he's a wolf…"

Treyco's eyes glowed despite the snow that danced around their forms.

"You're real ballsy, skeleton. Against three of us."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Sans growled and spun around, remembering when he first met Doggo.

The only person in his life he remotely gave a shit about.

"Wouldn't be the first time you got your ass handed to you, murderer." Thorn sneered.

Sans locked up.

 _W H A T._

"Aww look, you don't like being called out. We know you let Dogeressa die while you tried chasing fame. You probably killed her yourself so you could steal all the glory. The worst we've done is burn some shit, man." The Doberman added a laugh in that last part, mopping up every last drop of Sans's anger.

However, Sans didn't feel as angry as he should.

 _They're right._

 _I am a murderer._

Sans began to shake.

He didn't feel love, yes. But he didn't want to hurt anybody. He always got angry but he never wanted to kill anybody… he couldn't help it. He felt so strongly and he couldn't keep it in.

Which is why he couldn't stop those tears, either.

Nor the bones he instinctively summoned to jab up from the ground, right under their feet.

"Shit! Tryna murder us too! Get em'!"

Sans heard them running at him through the snow.

Sans ducked and shot himself up, catching Thorn under the jaw.

He turned and kicked Uno's ankles from under him and punched his stomach, snarling.

Treyco hissed and swiped, leaving Sans with scratches on his cheek.

Sans leaped at the cat, grabbing his shirt and pounding his fist right into his face. Treyco let out a pained yowl as he fell to his knees, holding his bloody muzzle.

The next second Sans's face was pushed into the snow.

Uno had tackled him over and pinned him down.

"You little…" Thorn growled. "You almost broke my jaw…"

Sans yelped as Thorn kicked him, hard.

There was another, then another. Uno had his knee pressed against his spine, painfully keeping him in place as the blows came.

Sans squeezed his eyes shut and tried focusing his magic.

Bones materialized and came rushing at them, and Thorn cried out in agony.

Uno let up pressure long enough for Sans to scrabble out from under him and smack him in the face.

Thorn had gotten one of the bones through his hand. It dripped blood that stained the snow a dull color.

"You stabbed him!" Uno yelled.

"What the fuck you expect me to do?!" Sans wheezed back. His ribs hurt bad.

"Come on, we gotta get ya help for that." Treyco walked over to Thorn, looking at the wound.

Sans felt nothing.

He felt wobbly.

Thorn glared at him through the pain.

"You… you will regret this…"

"Go home, mut." Sans snapped.

Without another word, they dissolved into the snowstorm, leaving him be.

Sans coughed and let himself relax.

Something was wrong.

He was shaking.

Sans shook his head and started limping home.

It was much harder to walk through the wind like this.

Soon every step was an uncertain mess as his head swam. He panted, trying to catch his breath.

Where was he?

In that moment of broken focus, Sans felt himself meeting the snow on the ground.

He laid there, panting.

Huh.

Well, fuck.

He was too weak to get up.

 _What did they do to me…_ Sans clutched at the snow, feeling the stinging cold. _I can't…_

Sans felt himself get colder and colder, felt a weight pressing on him as snow began to cover him.

He was shuddering now, teeth clacking.

Sans tried shaking the snow away from his head, but even that felt too hard.

Sans felt a stick in his soul.

 _I'm gonna die…_

Oh no.

Sans jolted with sudden fear and panic, eyes wide.

 _I don't wanna die!_

He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he tried to get up. He couldn't…

He didn't know why, but he feared death. He feared it so badly, so suddenly.

 _Why can't I get up! What's wrong with me!_

"Hey! Hello!" Sans yelled out, panting hard with effort.

"Someone! I need help! Help me! Please! Hello!?" Sans heard his own voice echo once before being swallowed by the storm.

Sans let his head drop, curling into a ball.

"M'cold…" it felt like he was one fire.

"I don't wanna die…I don't wanna…"

Gaster was right.

He was just a child.

With the same childish fears.

Sans let out a choked sound as tears froze to his cheeks.

Everything felt so faint and distant now.

The last thing he knew was a presence looming over him, something he thought as death itself. Something tall and thin.

Then everything was black.

…

Smelled like medicine.

Eww.

Sans groaned and rubbed his nose.

He noticed how weak and shaky he was, and how his stomach hurt. Well, stomach area.

He was…

Not in his bed?

Sans blinked and jumped up, looking around frantically with a jump in his soul as-

"Easy child, easy."

Sans's head jerked to face that voice.

Gaster…?

Sans began to put things together. He was in a bed, somewhere.

Someone must have found him.

Sans slumped back, turning his back.

"…" Sans was still shaking.

He couldn't stop.

He hated this.

Why wouldn't it stop?

"Easy. That party you went too, the drinks were not prepared right and gave many sickness. And, the fact you got into a fight didn't help, child." Gaster explained.

Oh.

That's what he got from free drinks.

Sans pulled the blanket over his head.

"You should not have left like that."

Sans closed his eyes.

 _Leave me alone, can't you see I'm messed up enough?_

 _I'm a murderer, I hurt people. All I can do is hurt people. I can't stand it, I want it to stop!_ The awful, deep pangs of guilt and pain took him as he gripped at his skull, biting down on his tongue hard to stop the sobs.

The blanket was pulled back.

Fuck.

"Child, child, calm yourself. What be the matter? Are you in pain?"

"Leave…me…a-alone…"

 _I'm just a misbehaved dog! All I do is bite!_

 _Bite bite bite!_

"Sans, I have never seen you like this. What happened? You will not find a treatment to make it better if you don't tell me."

Sans curled up.

"…m-me, okay? It's me… p-please go away…"

 _I'm a bad dog!_

 _Bad dog!_

He couldn't breath.

Something touched his head, distracting him from his inner turmoil.

"Take deep breaths… deep breaths…"

Sans whined.

"Don't touch me, please don't touch me…" he couldn't be angry.

"Calm down and explain."

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"I must treat your wounds, Sans. Physical and mental. Just breathe and talk."

Sans looked down at the tear stained sheets.

He was just…

Too tired to resist.

It was all too much.

Sans broke into crying again.

"I'm a bad dog… just a dangerous, bad dog… I don't wanna hurt people… I don't wanna be angry but I can't help it! I don't want to feel anymore… it hurts all the time…" Sans hid behind his hands.

Why was he talking!?

Why was he talking to Gaster!?

"…child…you never learned to handle your emotions well. That is all. And it isn't your fault. So do not put the blame on yourself. Remember what I said, about life being the only evil?"

Sans felt a hand at the base of his skull, and for some reason he went limp instantly. That spot just made him melt, no matter the fact he didn't want to.

"People make mistakes. Your mistakes are the cause of my own. I have treated you poorly and cruelly. And I treated you that way because I couldn't deal with losing Paprika, who I lost because the underground is cruel. The underground is cruel because of errors long ago in history. No can not point fingers in this life blindly. People are responsible for their mistakes but it still isn't their fault they happen. You have always acted very stiff and aloof because that is all you've ever known, and you kept your emotions to yourself. You must learn to seek companionship and open up, and let your emotions out in healthy ways. At times your anger is a choice from fear. You are still a very timid but tender and sensitive child, no matter how hard you try to be."

Gaster kept stroking that spot. Sans couldn't focus on anything but his increasing sleepiness and slightly in the sound of the voice beside him. It no longer occurred to him that this was _Gaster._

"You are a special child, with special conditions. You may be a little different because of these, but call yourself not a dog. You are a wolf. A wolf has sharp fangs but he is the most respected beast from whence he came. Those who fear him are ignorant. Just as you are of yourself. You are ignorant of who you are. You just learn to accept your fangs, child. I wouldn't not know much about it, as I am not like you are. But I have accepted my past errors and so must you. The best you can do is focus on now, and making yourself better than you were. Hopefully those wild hormones of yours won't keep you from taking that advice." Gaster punctuated that last line with a chuckle.

Sans closed his eyes. That spot was getting to him, making him shut down.

Sleepy…

…

Sans didn't speak for days.

He met the new apprentice of Gaster- Alphys, a lizard his age- but he didn't even say hi.

His sickness didn't last long. When he was better Gaster continued things as usual, but Sans didn't want to partake in any activity. He would just sit there. Drinks and ketchup didn't appeal, though Gaster would often give him the latter anyways.

Sans didn't like Gaster.

He would never like him.

But…

Something in him just… broke.

His mind was just as quiet as his mouth. He'd stare at a wall for hours without a single thought.

He actually… wanted to be around Gaster. When he wasn't thinking about how much he hated him. He'd follow silently to the lab and just sit in the corner the entire time.

He still avoided the brat. Papyrus was too loud and obnoxious to allow Sans to simply exist.

It went like this for a month, and Sans probably spoke about 5 words in that time.

Everyone was shocked. His teachers were confused when he didn't talk back or add a snarky comment. Sans still kept himself separate- maybe even more so than before- from everyone else. He even avoided Doggo now.

He didn't have fight in him for that month, having used it all up.

That was why when Gaster had him come to the newly opened Core, he didn't object.

Sans followed his father silently, looking straight ahead.

Gaster was talking about how advanced this technology was, how good it was for the underground.

Sans just blanked.

Eventually, they came to a control monitor. In front of it was a single foldable chair. It didn't sit well on the mesh metal floor.

Gaster pointed at the screen, giving it a few taps.

"As you can see, this is the map of the Core. Now, if we toggle these setting we can either see the electric flow map or the special energy map. Each of these are different and have their uses, like with…" Gaster went quiet as he pressed one of the buttons.

Sans looked up, ironically paying attention due to his silence.

Gaster blinked and looked hard at the special energy map.

It was a black screen with blue streaks. He was looking at a green area.

He shook himself.

"Ah, its nothing. May as well check it out after lunch to be sure there is no more buildup. Now…"

Sans tuned out again, closing his eyes.

Eventually, Gaster sighed and prodded him.

"Lunch time, child. Would it kill to pay even the slightest of attention? This is an amazing feat, you know."

Sans looked up at him blankly.

"…"

"…alright. Let us go. Hopefully ketchup makes you more lively."

There was something in Gaster's eyes. Like he had been trying and trying at something but it just wasn't working. And he didn't know what to do or how to handle it.

Sans had been getting that feeling a lot, lately.

He ignored it.

Sans followed Gaster to the lunchroom, where he and his coworkers talked about the small buildup in the left side.

Sans silently ate his microwaved steak and left the corn. He didn't feel like tolerating vegetables.

Gaster sighed at this and dropped another piece of meat from his own meal onto his little plastic tray. Sans stared at it for awhile before eating that, too.

Then he followed Gaster like a dog to the left side of the Core.

Sans didn't like the smell of the place. Like asphalt and burnt rubber.

It was uncomfortable too. Sans could see the glowing of the bottom beneath his feet. The mesh metal pathways and small railings really didn't make it feel inviting.

Gaster stopped at a small monitor, entering a code.

"Alright, let us check this. Has anymore built up since…"

Sans watched as Gaster summoned his reading glasses- magically, somehow.

However…

When that happened, something felt…

Off.

There was a tremor.

Gaster froze.

"… I have made quite a mistake… the magic I used just set off the buildup… we must go, child. Now!"

Gaster began speedily walking the other direction, watching to make sure Sans followed.

Sans looked around, feeling tense.

 _The air sure does feel different. What the hell is the buildup of?_

Sans had to jog to keep up.

Another tremor.

Sans yelped as he nearly fell over, his soul jumping at the sight of the mesh below him.

"We must hurry, child."

Sans steadied himself and followed.

They were pretty close to the other side. Sans wondered if the rest of the p-

Suddenly, there was a snap and everything _burst._

The pillars of electric erupted as the lights flickered violently, energy crackling through the air. The place heaved as Sans yelled out, feeling himself fall over and feeling the electricity crackle against his bones.

There was a loud, ear piercing ringing sound as the smell of melting metal filled the air.

"Sans!"

Sans looked up from the metal, wincing as he was shocked again.

The path had broken ahead, and now Gaster hung over the edge, clinging desperately by a single piece of metal. The place was still swinging, making Sans dizzy.

Sans froze.

Gaster….

He had too…

But…

Sans felt emotions break through his little bubble. Anger once more. He remembered the dark room. The experiments. The dogs.

And Gaster asked for his help?

Wait.

Sans shook himself.

That was in the past.

He still didn't like Gaster, but he couldn't let another per-

 _Snap_.

Sans lunged forward, hand extended as a broken face in a white lab coat descended into the flashing Core.

* * *

 **Eh, don't like now the ending came out.**

 **I feel like shit.**

 **Blah.**

 **There is like, 6 people on the HT train now. Makes me feel lik T. So many people left cause the story turned to shit.**

 **Oh well.**

 **To be expected.**

 **See ya next time for the final chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4- An old toy

**Welp, only 4 chapters. I said 5. Sorru.**

 **Man, things have just been getting harder and harder. I know I've said that before, but it seems like it is done and it will get better and then I get hit in the face with a steaming ball of shit.**

 **:I**

 **Good news, the sequel will be out soon! Very soon :3**

* * *

Sans was…

Confused.

On one hand, he was… sad.

On the other, he was angry.

Why was he sad?!

That dick abused him for half of his life!

But…

Sans slammed the door open to the house.

He had no idea what he would do.

He was frustrated and overwhelmed beyond belief.

Sans plopped down on the couch, facing the back as he curled up in a ball.

When he closed his eyes, he could still feel the shaking of the Core.

Gaster's dying face was burned into his eyes.

"Sans! Where's daddy? He 'omised he play w'dt me!"

Sans snarled.

Great.

No.

Nono.

He could not deal with the brat right now.

Or ever.

 _I can't take care of him._

 _I won't._

Sans sat up.

Papyrus looked up at him with wide innocent eyes.

He never got the point.

"We're going. Come on." Sans shot off the couch and stomped back towards the door.

 _You let him die, he died cause of you._

 _But he deserved to die!_

 _He tried to change._

 _People never change._

 _That means you'll never change, either._

 _Bad dog!_

Sans whimpered softly at the turmoil going on in his soul and opened the door.

"Wha' we going?" Papyrus asked, jumping excitedly.

The idiot couldn't see this wasn't a happy matter?

"Away." Sans lead the way, not even bothering to get the kid a coat. Papyrus followed without hesitation.

The snow was falling and the sky was getting darker. The white blanket glittered with a beauty he could never admire. A breeze shook the spruce trees and caused some snow to fall from their needles, like flour from a sack.

Papyrus struggled to keep up with Sans's brisk, panicked stride.

"Are we gon' sleep over at Dads lab? I've always wan' go to lab!" Papyrus jumped up beside him and did a little twirl.

"No. Shut up." Sans snarled.

"Then where we goin'?"

Sans froze.

"Finding you a new home."

 _Abandoning you._

 _How sick._

 _All you can do is hurt, you bad bad dog!_

 _You're just what he used to be._

Sans shuddered, gripping his arm tightly.

"New home?" Papyrus tilted his head. "But won' daddy be sad?"

Sans bared his teeth, but for some reason Papyrus wasn't frightened.

Daft child.

"No! He isn't coming home!"

Papyrus's brow furrowed and his mouth turned.

"Wha? Why isn't daddy coming home? Are we moving? Shouldn't we get our toys?"

" _You're_ moving." Sans started stinking through the snow again, huffing when his foot got stuck. The snow was crunchy and hard, and it burned his bare bone.

"Where to?" Papyrus swung his arms back and forth, though he looked a little nervous now.

"Away." Sans snapped back.

Papyrus's ignorance was driving him up the wall.

Sans pulled himself out of the snow and shook his shoe off.

The little skeleton blinked, and Sans noted he was shivering slightly. He was only wearing a light shirt.

"Are you goin' with me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Just _shut_ up!"

"But I want you to go with me! I won't know anybody to play with and Daddy is busy lots!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Sans sighed. "Gaster isn't coming home. Ever. He's gone."

"…gone?"

"G. O. N. E. And now you will be gone from my life too." Sans turned.

He was surprised to find his soul wolf standing in his path. It blocked the way, eyes hard.

 _What the fuck this thing want? Move._ Sans growled.

The wolf must have heard his thoughts, because it shook its head.

"…He's on vacation! I'm going on vacation too! Yay!" Papyrus did a jump. Then, he put his hands together.

"I feel bad you aren't goin' on vacation… I'll make you a card!"

Sans shook his head and took a step to try to get the wolf to move.

Nothing.

The wolf glared at him.

 _Stop judging me, mutt._

"…Sans? Is everyone ok?"

Did the brat really just ask that?

"No! Nothing's okay? When has it ever been? Oh, wait, you wouldn't know cause you had it easy all this time!" Sans spun around, barely containing his anger.

"He loved you! He changed for you! Everyone liked you. They weren't ever scared of you like they are of me. You haven't hurt people, you haven't done the things I've done. You're so god damn ignorant, why can't you just smarten up for once?!"

Papyrus backed away a little at Sans's raise in voice.

"B-but… daddy loves you too, right? That's what daddy's are supposed to do! Y-you may be a bully s-sometimes, but I believe you can d-do better! I believe everyone can!"

"He was your dad. Not mine." Sans was panting. His eyes burned. Why?

Why did he feel sad about this?

Sans ground his teeth together as his chest convulsed.

Why…

It hurt.

He just wanted…

He felt so alone.

He always felt so alone. He always felt so dangerous. Like a blade.

He's cut anything he came in contact with.

Gaster tried. He tried to embrace him…

And died because of it.

Sans took a faltering step back.

When did he ever help people? He knew what was right and what was wrong. Why did he always seem to be on the left, where nothing was right?

And now to the right, there was nothing left.

He had nothing anymore.

He was nothing but a defective dog, who would end up in a kennel until he was put down because all he ever did was snap at people. That dog may have a kind heart. All dogs are born pure, only seeking love and affection. But he had emotions he couldn't handle, was put in the wrong circumstances. And now…

He was nothing now but a beast with fangs.

Sans gripped his sweatshirt so hard the threads weakened under his fingers.

 _You killed Dogeressa, you killed him._

 _Nothing can ever love you._

 _Everything's your fault!_

 _Why can't you just control yourself?! Is it that hard?_

 _Why can't I just be put down already?!_

The pain was clogging his throat, strangling the life out of him.

He couldn't stop…

It wouldn't stop.

Sans swallowed, feeling his body quiver.

The tears gathering in his eyes were overflowing. They felt hot.

Just like the blood.

Sans breathed irregularly, sobs crushing his ribs.

Just as he was about to collapse, he felt something grab his leg.

"Awwww, don' cry, don' cry! Do you have a boo-boo? It'll get better, I promise! I'll make it better!" Papyrus looked up at him.

Sans couldn't look away. He felt his nose run.

"D-does it l-look like I-I'm hurt?" He forced from his tight throat.

"Yes! Boo-boo's can be on feelings too! Daddy said they hurt very much and they make monsters act funny, not like themselves. You have a feeling boo-boo! I don' think there is a band-aid for feelings though. Hmmm…" the little skeleton scratched his chin.

"Oh! I know! You shall get a feel better kiss from me until we get home! Then I'll figure something out!"

Sans watched numbly as the little skeleton pressed his mouth against his knee of all places and then started skipping back towards home.

Then he stopped and turned, looking disappointed.

"Oh… I forgot I'm gon' go on vacation… are you sure you can't come?"

Sans blinked, feeling the tears still roll down his cheek bones.

Something was ripping in his chest.

This child…

He was about to throw this child into an orphanage.

This pure, innocent child. Who, despite even admitting Sans was a bully, gave him. A fucking. Get better kiss.

He…

Sans looked down.

He was too tired to deal with this.

He'd find a home for this skeleton another day.

He had nothing left in his life anyways. What would a month of dealing with this thing as he made better arrangements hurt?

Sans started walking home, feeling the most tired he had ever felt.

"Huh?"

"Were going home." Sans muttered.

 _How could I?_

 _The reason I am the way I am is partially because I wasn't shown love when I needed it._

 _How could I go do that to someone else?_

 _I really am messed up, aren't I?_

Sans saw his soul wolf walk round, eyeing him.

This time with approval.

Then, it faded into a bunch of shimmery mist, like it was never there.

"Goin' home? But won't daddy be lonely on vacation."

Sans rubbed his skull.

 _He still thinks…_

 _Whatever. I'll go with it._

"Naw. He's got his co-workers."

"Oh, alright. At least now I can make your feeling boo-boo better! Nyeh!" The tiny skeleton sprinted back to the house and jumped inside, getting snow all over the carpet.

Sans sighed.

Oh well.

He was tired.

Sans went back to the couch, not even bothering to climb back up the stairs, and laid down just as he had when he first came back.

He never realized that the two people he though he hated were actually keeping him alive all this time.

Sans closed his eyes, crying silently.

He still hated Gaster. So why… why was he still crying?

After a moment, something was shoved onto his side.

" please leave me alone." Sans tried not to sound as aggressive as he usually did. The result felt… odd. Did he always sound like an asshole?

"I got you Ruff! He wants you to feel better!"

Huh?

Sans turned, his arm going up in the air.

It was his old stuffed dog.

He remembered Doggo helping him sew it back together, how he had stopped carrying it after that incident but still slept with it every night. Even to this day.

It was… kind of embarrassing.

Sans blinked and took the stuffed animal into his hands.

It's button eyes stared back at him lifelessly.

Papyrus giggled with glee.

"I'll make you food tomorrow to help you get better! Maybe… spaghetti? With meatballs! That will be your boo-boo food!"

Sans felt something… weird.

Warmth.

In his chest.

He started for a second, wondering if something was wrong.

It wasn't a feeling he was used to feeling…

It tried to bring a smile to his mouth. The corners twitched, and he struggled to keep them down.

"We should get you more doggy toys! You like doggies, right?"

Sans looked up.

This kid…

You know what?

He was starting fresh.

If Gaster was dead, his old self could be too.

And this little dog…

Was evident he was clinging to the past.

Sans looked at it one last time before holding the plus out to the smaller skeleton.

"Huh? You don't want him?" Papyrus tilted his head.

Sans couldn't keep the stupid warm, fuzzy smile off his mouth. Smiling felt guilty to him, somehow.

"Naw. I'm too old for 'em. I think he wants to sleep with you from now on."

"Nyeh heheh… alright! You can sleep with me from now on, Ruff!" Papyrus grabbed the little dog a little too roughly and swung it around happily.

Sans felt a twinge in his gut.

Playing with it like that, he'd break it in no time.

But…

Sans closed his eyes, pushing away the tears.

He wouldn't cry in front of Papyrus.

From now on, he'd be happy for him. Even if he wasn't. He had shown too much emotion prior to this point, too much anger and malice. He didn't want to force that energy on someone else and make another beast in the world.

 _Look who's shoes you're in now, Sans. Just like him._

Ironic Sans was starting to understand Gaster the night of his death.

Speaking of…

Sans's mouth turned to a frown.

How would he pay for food? Bills? School?

Welp.

He didn't like school anyways.

He was almost done with it anyways, so dropping out wouldn't hurt.

Sans sighed.

Life wasn't fun.

"…Sans?"

Sans looked up at his name, pushing away his annoyance.

No. None of that.

Papyrus blinked at him.

"…can… you read me a bed time story?"

Bed time story?

 _Are you serious?_

Sans opened his mouth to issue a hearty "no", but…

Those eyes…

Sans felt that warm, fuzzy…thing… again.

He sighed tiredly.

"Fine, ya little brat. A fast one."

* * *

 **SQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **PAPYRUS IS LITERALLY THE MOST ADORABLE THING TO EXIST ON THIS PLANET.**

 **HE CAN CURE ANYTHING.**

 **EVEN CANCER.**

 **I WANT ONE.**

 **I want A Sans too. So snappy, but so edgy -v-**

 **We are a-done!**

 **You know what that means…**

 **Stalk HT for an update on the sequel!**

 **It will be out soon…**

 **I also have something else special in the works :**

 **Please make sure to review!**

 **~fin~**


End file.
